Fireworks
by JazzyJasmine24
Summary: A one-shot I came up with after...something...if I say what it'll give away the entire plot line. Trust me, it's really good (but kind of depressing). Read and tell me how I did.


**Fireworks**

**Hey everyone! If you're a reader of my Walking Dead story, sorry about the late update. I actually ended up having a very busy weekend and with the state tests going on, I hven't had much spare time to write. So, I'm going to try to write a little everyday and maybe even update sometimes during the week. Now on to this story. I can't tell where I got my inspiration from yet, because it would completely give away the entire story. Anyway, I...did something...(you'll find out later) and it gave me this great idea to write a One-Shot similar to it, except with Kickin' It characters. So, here it is. Let me know how I did!**

**Jack's POV**

Nobody really knows this about the Wasabi Warriors, but during what's supposed to be our free period, we actually go to the school choir room for rehearsal. Kim and I are the only ones that can actually sing, but the rest of the guys go there to help out the band. There are about 10 other kids in the school choir that promised to keep our secret.

Ready for the weird part? They're probably the last 10 kids you would guess, if you'd guess them at all. Donna, Grace, Frank, Mika, Carson, Kai (he transferred here about a week ago because his dad got a promotion here in Seaford), Julie, Kelsey, Randy **(A/N Kim went on a date with him in the first episode)**, and Brett, Kim's ex. I know what you're thinking; But you guys don't get along with half of those people.

Well, here's the thing. When we all joined the school choir, at first, we didn't get along. But then Mr. Carkey had us sing songs to someone we didn't necessarily get along with that described the things we liked about them. That helped almost all of us work out our issues; Grace and Donna still have a few bones to pick. But just to guarantee that we don't 'upset the balance of things' or make anyone suspicious, we still act like we hate each other in public.

Anyway, that's where we were headed right now. We had all just exited our last class (Jerry and I had english while Eddie, Milton, and Kim had History, but they were right next to each other) and now had 5 minutes to get to the choir room.

Since it was just down the stairs and to the right, when we got there, we still had 4 minutes until the bell rang. So, Kim asked if she could go to the bathroom, which of course Mr. Carkey allowed her to. Before Kim left, I said, "Hurry back." and smiled at her. She smiled back and said, "Don't worry Jack, I will." then left.

Only the guys know this, but I have a major crush on Kim. I think she has a crush on me, too, but I'm not entirely sure so I haven't asked her about it.

Since class hadn't started yet, I went and sat down in my usual spot with the guys following close behind. We were all just talking when we heard it; a gunshot. Everyone immediately shut up and looked to the door, terror written on each of our faces.

Then, there was another one. That put everyone into action. Mr. Carkey told us all to find some place hide while he quickly closed and locked the door. Then, he turned the lights off and pulled the shades down almost all the way, otherwise it would be pitch black. You could hear the screaming in the hallways, along with the sound of feet frantically hitting the ground. More gunshots.

It took everyone a few seconds to really process what was happening. However, once we did. we all shot into action. Brett and Randy hid behind the drum set in the corner. Grace and Donna hid behind the speakers. Jerry was comforting Mika behind the speakers, as well. Frank, Carson, and Kai hid in the corner behind the door (it was actually a pretty large space). Milton and Eddie were behind some of the chairs in the back corners comforting Julie and Grace. I hid behind the piano.

The girls had started crying. Milton had a few tears streaming down his face. The rest of the guys were definitely holding back tears, probably for the sake of the girls. I know that I was scared out of my mind, holding back tears myself. I've heard of these types of things happening before, but I would've never imagined it happening to Seaford High.

I looked around the room. Everyone was a wreck. Even Grace and Donna were hugging each other. Mr. Carkey was in the other back corner, opposite from Milton, Eddie, Grace, and Julie.

"Everyone get out your phones and get the word around about what's going on. Use Twitter, Facebook, texting, anything. Just get the word around." Mr. Carkey told us frantically.

The bell rang, not that it mattered anymore, as everyone reluctantly got out their phones and did as they were told. I got mine out and saw my background; a picture of Kim and I at the carnival. My heart dropped and I froze.

Kim was still in the bathroom.

**Kim's POV**

I was walking to the bathroom thinking about how Jack had smiled at me before I left. I loved his smile so much. Nobody knows this except the girls (Grace, Kelsey, Julie, Mika, and Donna), but I have a major crush on Jack. I think I'm being pretty obvious, but I just don't know if he has picked up on it yet.

I was just about to walk in the bathroom when I heard it; a gunshot. I sprung into action. I bolted through the doorway, closed the door, praying that it would be locked, then locked myself in a stall and stood on the toilet seat. I heard more gunshots and officially started freaking out. I knew I had to be quiet though, so I started crying silently. I did my best to make as little noise as possible. I heard the screaming, the gunshots, the bell, as if it made a difference.

I just wanted Jack to be here. I just wanted him to be able to hug me and tell me that everything was going to be ok. Unfortunately, I didn't think I was going to get that when I heard the door open.

**Jack's POV**

Apparently, Jerry noticed my change in behavior, because he told Mika he would be right back, then crawled across the floor over to where I was, ignoring Mr. Carkey's protests.

He sat next to me and whispered, "Yo Jack, why'd you just like, look down at your phone and freeze man?"

All I did was turn my phone on and show him the background picture. Once he saw it, realization and even more fear, if that was possible, crossed his face.

"Jerry, I have to go get her." I whispered, my voice quivering a little bit. Knowing that there was a possibility that Kim wasn't even alive anymore broke my heart. I quickly got up and started towards the door, but Mr. Carkey beat me to it.

"Jack, what are you doing?" he whispered somewhat angrily, but I'm pretty sure it was just from the fear.

"Mr. Carkey, Kim is still in the bathroom. I need to go get her." I said, not remembering that there could be a masked murderer right outside the door, and tried to go around him so I could leave.

Mr. Carkey stopped me "Jack..." He started.

"No! I need to go get her!" I practically yelled, desperately trying to push past him.

Mr. Carkey grabbed my right arm to stop me.

"Let go of-" I started, but was cut off when Mr. Carkey clamped his hand over my mouth to make me be quiet.

"Jack, I understand that you're worried, but you need to keep it down. Right now you're putting everyone in this room in danger!" Mr. Carkey whispered.

A few tears had found their way down my face as I kind of just laid my head on his chest. Eventually, he let me go and I slid down the wall next to the door. I put my knees up, resting my elbows on them. I put my head in my hands as a few more tears found their way down my face. Jerry slid next to me, this time with Mika, and put his hand on my shoulder. Kim had to be ok. She just had to.

**Kim's POV**

I heard the footsteps approaching the stall I was in. Through the crack in between the door I saw an arm; it wasn't Jack's. I was still crying as silently as I possibly could. The person just stood there for a few seconds.

"Kim?" Mr. Carkey.

I dropped to the ground and practically busted open the door.

"Mr. Carkey" I breathed in relief while I hugged him. I honestly thought that I was going to die.

He hugged me back and told me that everything was going to be alright if we could just make it back to the choir room safely. Just then we both heard the first gunshots that had been fired in a while.

We pulled apart and started making our way back to the choir room as quickly, quietly, and safely as humanly possible.

**Jack's POV**

It had been almost 5 minutes since Mr. Carkey left to go find Kim and they still weren't back. Then, I heard more gunshots. Now I would say it was ok for me to officially start freaking out. I let the tears fall without hesitation and tried my best to hide the few small sobs that escaped my lips.

Just as I was about ready to accept the inevitable, The door opened, revealing Mr. Carkey with Kim. I shot up and pulled Kim into a deathly tight hug, burying my face in her shoulder while she buried hers in my chest (since she's shorter than me). I could feel my chest getting wet from her tears and I'm sure she could feel her shoulder becoming wet from mine.

As Mr. Carkey re-locked the door, I looked up and mouthed "Thank you". He just gave me a small smile, nodded, then went back to his corner. Kim was actually crying pretty heavily. She unexpectedly jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, all the while still wrapped in my arms. I slowly sat down to make sure I wouldn't drop her.

We just sat there like that for a while. I started rubbing Kim's back and whispering comforting this to her after I was able to control my emotions. After close to 10 minutes, Kim had stopped crying and was now sitting in between my legs resting against me. I had my arms wrapped around her and she was messing around with one of my hands; kind of just playing with my fingers.

I know this sounds like the type of stuff couples would do, but this is just something we do normally. It's not awkward and nobody really says anything about it because it's just something we do. Sometimes we'll even walk around holding hands or I'll give her a playful peck on the cheek for a picture. For us, it's just normal.

I hadn't heard any gunshots in a while, but I did hear police sirens a few minutes ago, so I thought that maybe we were finally safe. But then, the door knob started rattling. Everyone's heads immediately turned to the door. Mr. Carkey gestured for Kim and I to move as far away from the door as possible. So, we slowly started sliding away towards Grace, Donna, Jerry, and Mika (they had gone back behind the speakers after Mr. Cakey returned with Kim).

When we were just about there, the door knob stopped rattling. You could've heard a pin drop in those 30 seconds before the worst possible thing occurred Just when everybody thought the person had moved on, there was a gunshot and the door knob came flying out of the door. Everyone came to the realization the the door knob had been shot off and there was nothing preventing the person from entering the room now.

"Everyone in the corner!" Mr. Carkey yelled, pointing to where Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Grace were. We all shot up, Kim and I holding hands, and ran to the corner. Then, we practically dove to the ground just as the door opened. There was a man dressed in all black with a ski mask on holding a semi-automatic assault rifle. Kim buried her face in my shoulder and started crying again.

I couldn't comfort her this time, though. I was too busy crying and staring at the gun pointed in our direction. Everyone was crying; I could hear them. Although, before I knew what was going on, Mr. Carkey was fighting the masked man. They were both wrestling over the gun. A few shots went off every now and again, but Mr. Carkey always made sure the gun was never pointed at us.

I looked up and noticed we were right underneath the emergency exit window. I tapped Kim's shoulder, pointed up, then gestured for her to get the idea around to everyone else quickly.

**Kim's POV**

I started telling the people closer to me what Jack had just told me while Jack did the same to the other half. Once everyone knew the plan, Jack whispered, "On 3, we'll all get up, open the window, jump out, which shouldn't be too difficult considering we're on the first floor, and run for it. Ok?" Everyone nodded.

Jack started counting. "1...2...3!" Everyone shot up, fighting to open the window. Once we got it open, everyone struggled to get out. Jack insisted that he would stay behind, helping to make sure everyone made it out, so I decided to stay, too. Once everyone else was out, we looked back to see how the situation with Mr. Carkey and the masked man was going. It actually looked like Mr. Carkey was winning.

That was before another shot was fired. The shot that ended my choir teacher's life. I gasped and brought my hands up to my mouth. Jack yelled, "Mr. Carkey!" The masked man looked at us after making sure Mr. Carkey truly was dead. He raised the gun towards us just as Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the window after him. We ended up laying on our stomachs on the ground, hands over our heads, until the shooting stopped.

When we were finally able to lift our heads, we confirmed that the police sirens that we heard earlier were real. The police and SWAT teams were surrounding the school. One of them gestured for us the come to him. So, we got up and we ran, hand in hand, for dear life. Once behind the barricade, Jack and I looked at each other for a long time before he pulled me into a long, warm hug. I was finally able to let all my sobs out.

I heard a few sobs escape from Jack, as well. I knew he was trying to hold them in so he could maintain his whole hero complex thing. "Jack" I started in between sobs, "everyone cries sometimes. Even you." It took awhile to get it out, but once I did, he got the message. He let it all out. Throughout it all, we just stood there, hugging each other, afraid that if we let go, we'd never get the chance again.

10 minutes went by before the masked man finally exited the school. We had stopped crying by then, and were now standing side by side, holding hands. The SWAT team rushed forward after he surrendered and cuffed him. They led them to the van, locked him inside, and drove away. The ambulances arrived soon after. The police ended up removing 13 bodies of students, most I didn't know, and 4 teachers, one of which was Mr. Carkey.

There were also 7 injured teachers and 9 injured students that were taken to the hospital. School was obviously let out early. I went home with Jack because my mother wouldn't be home until 5 (she had been on a business trip and was going to board the next plane to Seaford and my dad died when I was 6) and I was really shaken up.

Once we got to his house, we went out back and laid in the hammock. His parents were in the same situation as my mother. I had my head resting on his chest and he had his arm around me. I decided there was no better time than now to say what was on my mind.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something really important..."

He sat up and looked at me. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath, realizing that once I said this, there was no taking it back and sat up. "I have had the biggest crush on you for a long time and-"

Jack cut me off with a kiss. It was soft and passionate. It only lasted about 30 seconds, but I felt fireworks throughout it all. When we separated, we were both smiling. I couldn't believe that even after everything that had occurred today, here we were, sitting on a hammock, smiling.

"Why'd you wait until now to tell me?" Jack asked, his smile fading.

"Because it took a school shooting to really make me realize you never know what's going to happen. You could have something, or someone, with you one second and they could be gone the next. I could've lost you today, Jack. After that, I couldn't go another day without you knowing how I really feel."

By the time I finished, we were both blushing like crazy. Jack smiled and laid back down, followed by me laying back down on him. This day turned out to be the worst, and best, day of my entire life.

**That's a wrap! Now, for my location of inspiration. Hehe, that rhymed. Anyway, I really wanted to write this after I saw the new episode of Glee (which was Sunday because I wasn't home all weekend and I had recorded it). But, before I go, I need to say a few things. First of all, I'd like to send my prayers to all of those who either passed away or were injured or affected, anything, of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting. Second of all, say what you need to say because sometimes, you never know if you'll get another chance. For all we know, any day could be our last. Whether it's about a crush or any type of secret, get it off your mind. You never know what could happen, so say what you need to say while you know you have the chance, because sometimes, tomorrow is too late.**


End file.
